Devine-Moi
by veronica-flamel
Summary: Après la guerre des Chitauris contre New-York, Thanos ne tarde pas à riposter contre Asgard. Loki, fugitif, se cache sur Terre. Mais son destin ne va pas tarder à le rattraper. Romance Loki/OC sur un fond d'Aventure Thor/Avengers/Gardiens de la Galaxie.
1. Chapter 1 - La traque

DEVINE-MOI

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, hormis ceux de mon invention.

Note : cette fanfiction se situe après Avengers.

Résumé : Après la guerre des Chitauris contre New-York, Thanos ne tarde pas à riposter contre Asgard. Loki, fugitif, se cache sur Terre. Mais son destin ne va pas tarder à le rattraper. Romance Loki/OC sur un fond d'Aventure Thor/Avengers/Gardiens de la Galaxie.

Chapitre 1 : La traque

Les Neufs Royaumes étaient en proie à une menace sans précédent. Thanos et son armée de spectres avaient assiégé le royaume d'Asgard. Le Titan voulait récupérer le Tesseract, enfermée à quadruple tour dans la forteresse. Récemment, ce dernier avait annexé le Bifrost, empêchant quiconque de naviguer dans les différents royaumes. Et il gagnait du terrain.

Thor, aidé des Avengers et des Gardiens de la Galaxie, se disait qu'il ne sortirait peut-être pas vivant de cette guerre, et qu'il rejoindrait bientôt son père Hodin, mort sous les coups du Titan. Il pensait à Jane. « _Dire que Loki s'est évadé et se cache sur Terre. Je donnerais tout pour être à sa place et voir Jane ne serait-ce qu'une seconde._ »

Au même moment, il ne se doutait pas que sur Terre, Jane était justement en train d'observer Loki depuis l'intérieur de son van. Ou plutôt, celui qu'elle pensait être Loki : John Smith, un homme d'affaire influent, crapuleux, devenu depuis peu le plus grand concurrent britannique de Tony Stark : elle savait par le SHIELD que Loki se cachait sur Terre, et son instinct lui inspirait que c'était lui.

Depuis la guerre de New York, des forces surnaturelles provenant des Neuf Royaumes étaient retombées sur Terre et certaines personnes avaient développé des dons. Certains plus intéressants que d'autres (Maria, cette vieille dame péruvienne pouvant parler kronien du jour au lendemain pourrait en témoigner : cette faculté, bien qu'amusante, lui était totalement inutile).

La personne qui intéressait Jane était une jeune italienne du nom d'Elena Bantini, qui avait subitement reçu le don de divination. Elle était capable de lire la vie passée et future d'une personne rien qu'en lui touchant la main. Elle avait commencé par aider les personnes de son village d'Italie, mais les masses avaient afflué de tous les pays pour la voir. Une guerre civile avait failli éclater à son sujet. Elle avait réchappé à plusieurs attentats ou tentative de récupération politique ou religieuse, puis avait fini par disparaître.

Certains disaient qu'elle s'était réfugiée chez le Dalaï-Lama, d'autres qu'elle devait être morte. Mais Jane voulait la retrouver par-dessus tout, et pour cela, seul un Asgardien pourrait l'aider… plus précisément, le seul Asgardien présent sur Terre : Loki. Oui, Loki était sa meilleure chance. Et cette idée était loin de la rassurer.

Loki, ou plutôt John Smith, qui venait de sortir d'une voiture noire, rentrait dans un building du quartier d'affaires londonien. Elle était persuadée que ce businessman influent n'était qu'un grossier déguisement.

 _-_ Et quelle idée stupide pour un pseudonyme, dit Jane à voix haute en secouant la tête.

-Moi, je trouve cela comique, fit une voix grave à sa droite.


	2. Chapter 2 - Le marché

Chapitre 2 : Le marché

Jane hurla d'effroi. C'était John Smith qui venait d'apparaître sur le siège passager.

-Jane Foster, vous croyez réellement être discrète en plein Londres dans le seul van immatriculé aux Etats-Unis avec une parabole sur le toit ?

-C'est bien vous ! J'en étais sûre !

-J'avoue que cela m'a énormément diverti de vous suivre dans votre tentative de m'attraper. Mais à présent, vous gênez ma couverture. Vous allez finir par attirer le SHIELD qui risque de se mêler de mes petites affaires…

-…qui sont ?

-Oh, décadence, crimes, délits… J'ai l'embarras du choix ici, les humains sont tellement faciles à corrompre.

-Vous vous amusez comme un petit fou on dirait ?

-Oui, et vous n'allez pas enrayer l'avancement de mon petit jeu. Dites-moi ce que vous avez à me suivre comme un vulgaire toutou et disparaissez.

Jane essaya de maîtriser sa colère. Elle avait besoin de lui, inutile de se quereller.

-Thor est en danger.

-Oh ! Mon frère est en danger ? cria-t-il, mimant l'effroi. Oh, mais j'oubliais… Je n'ai aucune envie de l'aider… Sans parler de ma _condamnation à perpétuité_!

-Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer…

-Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'une petite humaine aurait à négocier avec le Dieu de la Malice.

-Je sais par le SHIELD que les Avengers ont déserté la Terre pour Asgard, ils ne m'en ont pas dit plus, mais il s'y passe certainement quelque chose de grave. Et mes données suggèrent que le Bifrost est condamné depuis peu.

-Mmmh… Thor serait en difficulté sur Asgard… Une situation propice pour moi. Vous m'intéressez, Jane Foster… Continuez.

-Avez-vous entendu parler d'Elena Bantini ?

Loki marqua une pause de réflexion et fixa Jane, le regard éclairé de ruse.

-Vous sauriez où elle se trouve ?

Jane était soulagée. Si elle intéressait aussi Loki, ils pourraient bien trouver un terrain d'entente.

-J'ai retrouvé sa trace grâce aux perturbations électro-magnétiques qu'elle émet. Malheureusement, grâce à ses dons, même le SHIELD n'a pas réussi à l'approcher. Vous êtes le seul Dieu asgardien présent sur Terre et je pense qu'elle ne pourra pas vous éviter, d'autant plus que vous êtes le Dieu de la Malice. Ma proposition est la suivante : je vous conduis jusqu'à elle, nous lui demandons un passage vers Asgard… et j'intercède en votre faveur auprès de Thor pour annuler votre châtiment.

-Vous êtes vraiment désespérée pour faire un marché comme celui-là avec moi.

Jane baissa la tête. Oui, en effet, elle était désespérée.

-Vous avez négligé une chose importante, Jane Foster : je suis le Dieu de la Malice. Et pendant que vous racontiez vos pathétiques états d'âme à mon hologramme, j'ai eu tout le loisir d'étudier vos données à l'arrière de votre van. Je sais donc exactement où est Elena Bantini, et vous n'avez plus aucune information à marchander.

Jane Foster regarda au dehors : un sosie d'elle-même s'éloignait du van et lui adressait un signe de la main tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture noire garée près du building.

-C'est impossible ! protesta-t-elle à l'hologramme de John Smith à côté d'elle. Vous êtes un Dieu viking, vous ne savez pas vous servir de mes instruments !

-J'ai beaucoup appris depuis ma fugue sur Terre. Ciao ciao, Docteur Foster.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas juste !

-Ma _condamnation_ est injuste ! hurla-t-il avec tellement de force que le van en fut secoué. Maintenant, retournez chez vous, petite vermine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, quand j'aurais repris le pouvoir sur Asgard grâce à cette humaine, c'est moi qui bannirai Thor sur Terre, et vous pourrez l'accueillir les bras ouverts…

Et il disparut dans un souffle glacé. Jane porta ses mains à son visage en se lamentant : « _Qu'ai-je fait ? »_


	3. Chapter 3 - En plein cœur des glaces

Chapitre 3 : En plein cœur des glaces

Après avoir joué du statut de John Smith pour se faire conduire en jet et hélicoptère privé, le Dieu asgardien se retrouva dans un endroit isolé des Alpes italiennes, non loin d'un village de quelques centaines d'habitants. Les montagnes d'un blanc immaculé se dressaient au loin, majestueuses. « _Quel endroit parfait pour un Géant des Glaces ! »_ se dit-il, amusé.

Il marcha au-devant d'une petite chaumière dans laquelle il rentra en brisant la porte en mille morceaux.

-Les mains en l'air ! fit une voix féminine.

Une jeune bergère se tenait devant lui, et venait de braquer un fusil vers lui.

-C'est donc vous qui allez régler tous mes problèmes, dit-il en s'avançant lentement sans aucune crainte de son arme.

-Bon sang, ils disent tous ça ! grogna-t-elle en reculant. Comment se fait-il que je ne vous aie pas vu arriver ?

-Je suis un Dieu.

-Celle-là, on me l'a déjà faite.

-Et celle-là ?

En une fraction de seconde, il fit virevolter le fusil qu'elle empoignait, glaça les meubles et fit gronder un feu de joie dans la cheminée.

-J'ai toute votre attention, dit-elle en levant ses mains.

-Je suis Loki d'Asgard, Dieu de la Malice, Géant des Glaces, et vous allez m'aider à faire tomber Thor, régner sur Asgard puis la faire tomber elle aussi. Rien ne pourra m'arrêter avec une liseuse d'avenir.

-Alors là, j'en ai croisé des déjantés, mais vous gagnez haut la main.

-Très flatté. Bien, humaine. Vous allez maintenant lire mon avenir et me montrer comment retourner à Asgard.

-Holà, je vous arrête tout de suite. Si je n'exerce plus, c'est pour une bonne raison : les gens qui viennent me voir suivent toujours l'avenir qui les conduit au désastre et au malheur, et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un Dieu que vous échapperez à la règle.

En disant cela, elle s'était avancée vers lui, l'index pointé vers lui.

-Vous avez du cran, dit-il en riant tout en écartant son bras sèchement. Mais premièrement, je _souhaite_ le désastre et le malheur. Deuxièmement, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.

-Je le sais. Je voulais juste que ce soit bien clair pour vous. Donnez-moi la main, qu'on en finisse.


	4. Chapter 4 - L'avenir d'un Dieu

Chapitre 4 : L'avenir d'un Dieu

Elle tendit une main vers lui.

-C'est tout ? Pas de refus héroïque ? Pas besoin de menaces, de torture, de chantage ? Vous allez juste m'aider sans rien négocier ? Je suis déçu.

Il alla saisir sa main mais elle la releva promptement et lui dit avec aigreur :

-Sachez, avant de faire cela, qu'une fois que j'aurais touché votre main, je ressentirai votre vie entière, votre passé, le passé de vos ancêtres, vos futurs possibles, ainsi que vos pensées les plus intimes, vos secrets et vos faiblesses. Vous me harcèlerez pour connaître votre avenir dans les moindres détails afin de le changer en votre faveur, mais je n'aurai que des ressentis à vous proposer, vous en serez obnubilé, pour enfin suivre la direction qui vous amènera à l'inverse de ce que vous désirez au fond de vous, et enfin vous deviendrez l'ombre de vous-même. Et à ce moment-là, vous pourrez dire que vous êtes déçu.

-Je suis le Dieu de la Malice, très chère. Je ne me ferai pas avoir par des superstitions.

-Alors j'espère que vous avez gravé ce que je viens de dire dans votre esprit. Parce que ça arrivera.

Il empoigna sa main avec force et Elena ressentit tout. Elle n'avait jamais vécu l'expérience avec un Dieu, et elle failli mourir tellement la vision était puissante. Elle vit son enfance dans le Royaume des Glaces, ses parents tués, son enfance à Asgard, son mal-être, sa jalousie envers Thor, sa colère envers Hodin, sa guerre contre les Avengers à New York, son évasion d'Asgard et sa fuite sur Terre. Et elle ressentit ses possibilités d'avenir.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il, impatient.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, bouche bée, incrédule, tomba à genoux et rit à gorge déployée, en même temps qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Comment osez-vous rire d'un Dieu ?

-Je… Je ne ris pas de vous… bégaya-t-elle entre deux crises de rire. Je ris de moi ! Eh bien… On y va ? dit-elle en riant encore.

-Je ne sais pas quel est votre plan, mais sachez que si vous essayez de me berner vous êtes déjà morte.

Elena, qui sortait de la chaumière, repartit à rire à gorge déployée.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ce que Dieu veut

Chapitre 5 : Ce que Dieu veut

Loki courut après elle et plaça sa dague sous sa gorge.

-Que ce soit bien clair. C'est moi qui tient les rênes. Je vais vous dire exactement ce que je veux…

-Je le sais déjà, dit Elena. Je vais vous conduire à régner sur Asgard avec votre frère à vos pieds, ensuite vous ferez ce que vous voudrez…

-Vous allez me dire exactement comment procéder…

-Vous n'avez rien écouté, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne connais pas les détails… Je sais juste que nous devons suivre ce sentier jusqu'à un refuge.

-Et comment cela va-t-il m'aider ?

-Je vous le répète, je ne sais pas. Donc, soit vous me suivez, soit vous me coupez la gorge dès maintenant. Cela ira plus vite.

-Si vous me faîtes perdre mon temps, je vous jure que…

-Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire, de me balader dans une forêt avec, sauf votre respect, un Dieu psychopathe qui menace de me tuer toutes les cinq minutes ? Je sais que je n'ai aucun moyen de vous échapper ou de m'opposer. Alors, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'économise de l'énergie, et je sauve la journée de mon vieil ami berger que vous auriez eu envie de torturer devant moi afin de me faire changer d'avis. Bon, on peut y aller ? J'aimerais arriver au refuge avant la nuit.

Loki rangea sa dague, visiblement amusé.

-Passez-donc devant, dit-il.


	6. Chapter 6 - Patience

Chapitre 6 : Patience

Patient, Loki l'avait suivi sans broncher, presque amusé de la situation. D'habitude, c'est lui qui avait plusieurs coups d'avance sur son adversaire. Avec cette voyante, il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il avançait en aveugle. Cependant, il n'en était pas moins le Dieu de la Malice, et il saurait déjouer d'éventuels pièges qu'elle lui tendrait.

Ainsi, ils arrivèrent au refuge : se trouvait, aux abords d'un lac entouré de sapins, une cabane contenant un sac de paille en guise de matelas, une cheminée et une armoire contenant quelques boîtes de conserve.

-Mmmh… Je dois trouver du bois, expliqua Elena en commençant sa récolte. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi nous devons attendre ici. Je pense qu'un passage vers votre royaume va se créer.

-Et pourquoi diable un passage se formerait ici ?

-Je ne sais pas. Vous finirez par vous habituer à ce que je ne sache pas tout en détail.

-Votre don est-il à ce point approximatif ?

-Je n'appellerais pas ça un don, plutôt une malédiction. Et, oui, c'est approximatif, j'entrevois les grandes lignes. Je sens que si vous voulez régner sur Asgard, c'est ce chemin qui sera le plus rapide.

Ainsi, elle aussi avançait plus ou moins en aveugle. Elena déposa dans la cheminée le bois qu'elle avait trouvé.

-Vous ne m'avez pas demandé de l'aide, constata Loki. Vous aviez perçu que j'allais vous rire au nez ?

-Vous êtes un Géant des Glaces, vous ne craignez pas le froid, vous n'avez aucun intérêt à m'aider à faire un feu.

-Très juste.

-De plus, cela vous aurait empêché de savourer le spectacle de mes piètres tentatives, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents tout en frottant énergiquement deux bouts de bois l'un contre l'autre près de la cheminée.

-En effet, dit-il avec entrain, c'est très divertissant.

Après de longues minutes, une fumée jaillit et un paquet de brindilles s'embrasa avant de faire naître une flamme.

-Victoire ! dit-elle, essoufflée.

Mais la flamme s'évanouit brusquement dans un souffle glacial. Elena se tourna lentement vers Loki, visiblement réjoui de son méfait.

-Si je meurs de froid, je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité, lui lança-t-elle.

Un feu d'une puissance incroyable jaillit alors dans la cheminée, si violemment qu'Elena dut bondir en arrière et s'épousseter les vêtements qui avaient partiellement prit feu. Loki jubilait.

-Si je meurs brûlée également ! grogna-t-elle.

-Il faut bien que je tue le temps, avoua-t-il.

-Tuez le temps si vous voulez, mais pas moi, s'offusqua-t-elle.


	7. Chapter 7 - La croisée des chemins

Chapitre 7 : La croisée des chemins

Durant la journée suivante, Loki attendit patiemment. Il ruminait en face du lac, immobile. Le soir, venu, Elena le rejoignit pour tenter une discussion.

-Vous pouvez changer d'avis, dit-elle.

-Ah oui ? Et quelle voie me conseillez-vous de suivre ? fit Loki en souriant. Laissez-moi deviner… abandonner mes projets, rester sur Terre pour habiter un village et élever des chèvres ?

-Par exemple…

-Vous n'avez pas peur du ridicule, s'esclaffa le Dieu.

Elena se pencha pour ramasser un caillou plat, qu'elle lança sur la surface du lac en réalisant de beaux ricochets. Malgré l'apparent flegme du Dieu de la Malice, elle le sentit intéressé.

-Ça s'appelle des ricochets. Vous devriez essayer.

-Pourquoi m'abaisserais-je à une chose aussi grotesque ?

-Parce que vous le pouvez. C'est simple, joyeux, et épanouissant. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, vous vous le refusez.

-Vous parlez toujours des ricochets ? Ou est-ce une puérile métaphore pour parler d'autre chose ?

-A vous de voir.

-Combien vous dois-je pour ce brillant séminaire de philosophie ? Une balafre vous conviendrait ? dit-il en sortant sa dague de son fourreau.

Elena haussa les épaules et continua à jouer. Ce qui dû irriter le Dieu de la Malice, car il finit par faire engloutir chaque nouveau galet qu'elle lançait.

Résignée, elle alla se coucher. Au moins, elle l'aurait prévenu. Elle sentit qu'ils étaient à la croisée des chemins. Elle se faisait peu d'illusions sur l'issue de la décision du Dieu, il n'échapperait pas à son destin. Et elle non plus. Elle poussa un long soupir, et laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle entendit, au loin, des bruits de galets jetés sur le lac, elle sourit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.


	8. Chapter 8 - Le choix

Chapitre 8 : Le choix

-Ce sont des galets plats qu'il faut choisir, lança Elena en croisant Loki le lendemain matin.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, grogna-t-il en grimaçant.

-Peu importe.

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'elle mangeait des biscuits secs, assise au bord du lac. Elle sentait que Loki l'observait. Elle savait ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Elle en avait vu tant d'autres. Il devait résister à l'envie de la tuer, car l'idée qu'elle en sache plus que lui devenait insupportable. Il résistait certainement aussi à abandonner ses projets, car l'avertissement qu'elle lui avait donné germait dans son esprit. Mais il n'écouterait pas, comme tous les autres. Comme les marins envoutés par les sirènes, il se laisserait sombrer en toute connaissance de cause.

-Dites-moi ce qui va se passer, ordonna-t-il.

Toujours dos à lui, elle soupira.

-Vous serez roi d'Asgard, le peuple ainsi que Thor seront à vos pieds, c'est ce vers quoi nous nous dirigeons. Sauf si ce n'est plus ce que vous voulez.

-Et que voudrais-je donc d'autre ? rugit-il.

-Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le savoir, dit-elle en se relevant et en lui faisant face. Je ne suis là que pour vous amener là où vous le désirez, pas pour choisir à votre place.

-Encore heureux, cracha-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, menaçant. Je crois comprendre ce que vous essayez de faire, mademoiselle Bantini. Et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que j'essaie de faire, à votre avis ?

-Vous essayez de me faire changer d'avis… Vous m'aviez presque convaincu qu'il y avait un risque à poursuivre mon projet, je suis impressionné. Je ne me laisserai plus prendre… Je pense aussi que vous essayez de me faire perdre mon temps dans cette forêt.

-Je vous préviens simplement des choses que j'ai vu se produire à maintes reprises aux personnes qui ont croisé ma route maudite. Et je suis atterrée à chaque fois qu'elles pensent faire le bon choix, et qu'elles récoltent l'exact opposé.

-J'ai dit… dit-il dans un murmure, que je ne me laisserai plus prendre…

Il avait choisi son destin. Elena se sentait presque libérée d'un fardeau. Elle n'essaierait plus de l'avertir. Elle soupira et lui fit un triste sourire :

-Eh bien soit. Regardez, votre ticket de sortie arrive.

En effet, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un approchait. Une femme tenant une sorte d'appareil de mesure sortit du bois, un sac à dos vert fluorescent sur le dos.

-Jane Foster ! ricana Loki. Il ne manquait plus que vous ! Venez, nous allons préparer du thé et de quoi tricoter.


	9. Chapter 9 - Le passage

Chapitre 9 : Le passage

-Enfin, je vous ai retrouvé ! s'exclama Jane Foster. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, la terre s'étant mise à trembler. Le tonnerre gronda, la foudre s'abattit sur le lac et un gigantesque portail s'ouvrit dans le ciel, duquel descendit un passage arc-en-ciel.

-Quelle merveilleuse… coïncidence, dit Loki, l'air satisfait.

Thor, Dieu de la foudre, atterrit devant Jane :

-Jane, j'ai très peu de temps. Tu dois te mettre à l'abri. Nous sommes en guerre dans les Neufs Royaume depuis des semaines. Thanos, un Titan, veut mettre fin à toute vie dans l'Univers. Nous venons à l'instant de récupérer le Bifrost à Asgard, et Heimdall vient de te localiser. Je viens te prévenir, Jane : reste loin des grandes villes, avec assez de nourriture pour tenir plusieurs semaines.

-Elle n'a qu'à aller dans la hutte de la voyante, suggéra Loki.

Thor, qui leur tournait le dos, fit volte-face vers Loki et Elena.

-Loki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Un pur hasard, dit-il en mimant l'étonnement.

-Faux, corrigea Jane. Cette jeune femme est Elena Bantini, une voyante. J'ai retrouvé Loki à Londres pour qu'il m'aide à la retrouver et te venir en aide, mais il m'a laissé sur le carreau.

-Espèce de… menaça Thor en se jetant sur son frère et en le saisissant par le col.

-C'est un oubli involontaire, mentit Loki. Je souhaitais justement emmener la voyante à Asgard pour qu'elle vous aide, en guise de preuve de bonne conduite, et ainsi obtenir ma rédemption.

-Je suis sûre que c'est faux, siffla Jane entre ses dents.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour un procès. Jane, tu restes à l'abri sur Terre. Vous deux, vous venez avec moi.

-Vous trouverez une maisonnette et un village à un kilomètre en suivant ce chemin, indiqua Elena à Jane. Il faudra réparer la porte, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard appuyé vers Loki.

-Thor, sois prudent, murmura Jane.

Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps de lui répondre par un baiser avant de s'envoler vers Asgard en entraînant son frère et Elena avec lui.

A peine arrivée, Elena n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer à la nouvelle planète. Le dénommé Heimdall leur signala que leurs ennemis étant trop nombreux, ils devaient se replier et abandonner le Bifrost.

Quand Elena regarda autour d'elle et aperçut des troupes d'Asgardiens luttant contre des spectres terrifiants, elle faillit s'évanouir de peur. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva à dos d'un cheval derrière -elle le reconnut- Captain America, qui l'emmena droit vers un palais doré.


	10. Chapter 10 - Les alliés

Chapitre 10 : Les alliés

-Tiens, tiens… dit Loki en rentrant avec son frère dans une immense salle de réception. Les Avengers au complet au palais d'Asgard. Et de nouveaux amis, on dirait ?

-Les Gardiens de la Galaxie, fit un homme en tenue spatiale. Je suis Starlord. On m'a parlé de toi, Loki, et de tes exploits à New York…

-Ouais, et ça nous a vachement impressionné ! fit une sorte de raton-laveur hybride qui était en train de nettoyer une arme. Sérieux, mec, respect !

-Bon sang, Rocket, s'exaspéra le dénommé Starlord. Ce type a détruit une partie de ma planète ! Et toi, tu le félicites ?

Drax, un sac de muscles rouge et gris, leva la tête et dit d'un air perplexe :

-C'est toi-même qui vient de dire qu'il avait fait des « _exploits_ », Quill.

-C'était ironique ! Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler _Starlord_ au travail ! Non mais franchement, les gars, vous n'avez aucun respect pour mes origines terriennes !

-Tes _demi_ origines terriennes, Peter, rectifia Gamora, une plantureuse alien verte, ce qui exaspéra davantage Starlord.

-Gamora ! On avait dit _Starlord_ au travail, _Peter_ à la maison…

-Mais on n'a pas de maison, riposta-t-elle.

-Je s'appelle Grut ! fit une voix tonitruante provenant d'un arbre mouvant.

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient comme des écoliers, Rocket profita de la cacophonie pour s'approcher de Loki et lui glisser discrètement :

-Ecoute, si t'as envie qu'on fasse des affaires toi et moi, n'hésite pas. Eux c'est des poules mouillées, du genre « Il faut rester honnête, etc… » Avec toi, je suis sûr que ça peut être bien plus marrant.

Un éclair jaillit dans la pièce qui fit cesser le tumulte.

-Assez ! cria Thor.

Loki se retenait d'éclater de rire :

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme combattants, mon frère ? Je comprends ton désespoir.

-Hey, s'indigna Starlord, sur un autre ton !

Un autre éclair les fit stopper toute chamaillerie.

-J'ai dit ça suffit, répéta Thor. Nous sommes ici pour stopper Thanos, on règlera les litiges après. Loki est au courant de la situation…

-Comment savoir s'il ne va pas nous trahir ? lança Natasha, l'espionne russe. Il a déjà fait alliance avec Thanos.

-On ne peut pas le savoir. Mais premièrement, Loki est venu de lui-même nous amener une terrienne qui lit l'avenir. Deuxièmement, je ne pense pas que le projet de Thanos de détruire toute vie intéresserait le Dieu de la Malice : d'abord, il serait compris dans les victimes, et si Thanos détruit tout, sur qui jouer de ses maléfices ? N'est-ce pas, mon frère ?

-Tout à fait, acquiesça Loki en feignant l'enthousiasme.

-Et même s'il nous ment, continua Thor, rencontrer cette liseuse d'avenir ne serait pas inintéressant, et il sera toujours possible de s'occuper de lui s'il nous trahit.

-J'apprécie ta franchise, mon frère, dit Loki avec un sourire, tout en se délectant des regards de haine et de suspicion que les Avengers jetaient sur lui.

-Bon, lança Tony Stark. Et elle est où, cette voyante ?

-Ici, fit Elena qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec Captain America. J'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal que c'était le moment de venir, ajouta-t-elle pour plaisanter.

-Bien évidemment, ajouta Stark en soupirant.


	11. Chapter 11 - La meilleure stratégie

Chapitre 11 : La meilleure stratégie

Elena fut, selon les personnes présentes : dévisagée, observée, reluquée, ou bien regardée indifféremment.

-Mantis ! appela ensuite Gamora. Au travail.

La dénommée Mantis, une alien aux yeux noirs et aux antennes de puce, restée discrète jusqu'à présent, se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha peureusement d'Elena. Elle lui toucha l'épaule, ferma les yeux un moment et fit danser ses antennes.

-Elle n'est pas une menteuse, dit alors Mantis. Elle est une personne honnête qui essaie de faire le bien. Elle ne vous veut aucun mal. Elle vous aidera du mieux qu'elle pourra.

-Hey ! protesta Elena en se dégageant de Mantis.

-Désolé, dit Tony Stark. Une simple formalité d'immigration.

-Bien. Es-tu d'accord pour nous aider ? demanda Thor.

-Elle est d'accord ! affirma Tony Stark. L'Univers est en train de capoter, elle ne peut pas refuser !

-Personne ne forcera qui que ce soit, contra Captain America en défiant le riche homme d'affaires.

-Je suis d'accord, coupa Elena. Que puis-je faire ?

Thor et les autres lui expliquèrent la situation militaire. Pendant qu'Elena écoutait avec une grande attention, Loki marchait tranquillement, les mains derrière le dos, faisant mine de suivre leur discussion. A la fin, Elena fronça les sourcils et conclut :

-Pour vous aider, il faudrait que je lise l'avenir de Thor pour vous indiquer où combattre demain.

-Mais il y a beaucoup plus simple ! s'écria Mantis.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle avec étonnement. Un enfant de huit ans prenant la parole en plein meeting politique aurait eu le même effet. Elle s'en rendit compte et s'en mordit les lèvres.

-Stop ! ordonna Natasha alors que les hommes continuaient leur débat. Mantis, sois plus précise.

Mantis, après hésitation, finit par expliquer :

-Les spectres respirent la mort et la haine. Le moyen le plus simple pour les arrêter, c'est… l'amour.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi la plupart des présents éclatèrent de rire, mais Gamora exigea elle aussi leur silence et pria Mantis de continuer.

-Il y a… dans cette pièce quelqu'un qui possède un amour très puissant, je le sens même sans avoir à toucher sa peau.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Elena.

-Non, je l'ai touchée tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas l'humaine, bien qu'elle ait beaucoup d'amour en elle.

Chacun se regarda, interrogatif. Mantis poursuivit :

-C'est un amour refoulé depuis tant de temps qu'il est devenu plus puissant que n'importe quel pouvoir. Il appartient à quelqu'un qui a ressenti beaucoup de souffrance et qui n'a accepté l'amour de personne, même de sa propre famille.

Lentement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Loki.


	12. Chapter 12 - L'amour, vraiment ?

Chapitre 12 : L'amour, vraiment ?

-C'est une blague, ricana le Dieu de la Malice.

-C'est impossible, protesta Bruce Banner. Lui ? C'est un malade mental !

-Calmez-vous, Banner, vous verdissez, dit Tony Stark.

-Et comment va-t-il procéder ? En allant faire un câlin aux spectres ? se moqua Clint Barton.

-Je ne sais pas, je… balbutia Mantis. Je dis juste que cette force, si elle se libérait, pourrait annihiler celle des spectres.

Après un concert de protestation, Thor finit par conclure :

-Mantis, même si ce que tu dis est vrai, on ne peut pas placer l'avenir de l'Univers entre les mains d'un seul. Nous devons élaborer un plan d'attaque avec Elena.

-Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Thor, approuva Loki.

Cependant, la remarque de Mantis ne tomba pas aux oubliettes. Loki, qui cherchait depuis son retour à Asgard la façon dont il allait réaliser son projet, alla creuser cette piste. Discrètement, pendant que chacun parlementait, il s'approcha d'Elena et lui murmura :

-Mes menaces tiennent toujours, Elena Bantini, et j'espère que vous m'emmenez dans la bonne direction !

-Tout ce que je sais, chuchota-t-elle en sentant sa dague pointer sur ses côtes, c'est que vous devriez parler à Mantis.

Après un débat houleux, Thor accepta de donner sa main à Elena et ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de positions stratégiques. Au bout de trois heures, les Avengers et les Gardiens était satisfaits de leur plan d'attaque pour le lendemain.

Comme Elena était morte de faim, on lui accorda d'aller manger aux cuisines, accompagnée de gardes. Il fut convenu qu'elle s'enfermerait ensuite à double tour dans une des chambres du palais afin de dissuader quiconque chercherait à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Rocket, par exemple. Ou Tony Stark.

Mais ce soir-là, une personne alla chercher les pouvoirs d'une autre. C'était Loki, et il allait voir Mantis.


	13. Chapter 13 - L'engrenage

Chapitre 13 : L'engrenage

-Vous ! Montrez-moi l'amour ! ordonna Loki en pointant Elena du doigt, tout en faisant irruption dans les cuisines.

Elena failli s'étrangler avec le grain de raisin qu'elle était en train de déguster.

-Dit comme ça, ça fait un peu bizarre, dit-elle après avoir repris ses esprits.

-Mantis a vu ce pouvoir en moi, et il est apparemment plus puissant que n'importe quel autre pouvoir connu, je veux le maîtriser et le manipuler. Elle m'a affirmé que vous pourriez me montrer.

-Mantis vous a dit… ça ? Pour qui elle se prend ? C'est une puce géante, elle n'a pas toute sa tête…

-Assez ! rugit-il en faisant sortir les gardes, laissant Elena seule face à lui. Faites ce que je vous demande ou vous passerez le reste de votre vie torturée en prison. C'est vous qui m'avez dirigé vers Mantis, et c'est ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Maintenant, montrez-moi.

Elena prit peur : peur de la colère de Loki si elle refusait, et peur que Mantis ait raison si elle obéissait.

-Je… ne saurais même pas par où commencer, et même si Mantis a raison, je ne vois pas comment il en résulterait l'effet que vous attendez, qui est visiblement d'avoir une sorte de pouvoir sordide.

Il s'approcha d'elle en un éclair et la menaça avec sa dague qu'il plaça à la base de son cou.

-Cela vous dépasse, n'essayez pas de comprendre et montrez-moi. Je ne le répèterai pas.

-D'abord, vous allez vous calmer, dit-elle en repoussant sa dague. Ce n'est pas en vous montrant odieux et en colère que vous allez ressentir de l'amour. Laissez-moi réfléchir.

Elena chercha sur la table une bouteille de liqueur forte et but à grandes gorgées. Il faudra, si elle survit, qu'elle ait une petite discussion avec Mantis. Etrangement, aucune prémonition ne l'aidait en cet instant. Elle improvisa dans l'espoir de gagner du temps :

-Vous l'aurez voulu, je vais essayer. Commencez donc par... fermer les yeux.

-Pour mieux vous enfuir ? ricana-t-il en faisant apparaître des menottes qui la lièrent à la table de la cuisine. Qui croyez-vous berner, je suis le Dieu de la Malice !

-C'est pour la concentration, improvisa-t-elle pour se justifier. Fermez les yeux et respirez.

Loki consentit à fermer les yeux.

-Je ne sens rien à part de l'agacement.

-Essayez en vous mettant sur une jambe, ironisa-t-elle.

Loki leva un pied. Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit en riant devant ce spectacle improbable du Dieu de la Malice.

-J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, sinon je risque de me mettre très en colère.

-Oui, c'est une manœuvre de détente, mentit-elle, reposez le pied.

-Ensuite ? demanda-t-il avec impatience. Ça va prendre longtemps ?

-Ça peut prendre des années si vous n'y mettez pas un peu du vôtre.


	14. Chapter 14 - Un souvenir heureux

Chapitre 14 : Un souvenir heureux

Elle décida d'essayer de l'apaiser pour qu'il la laisse tranquille.

-Pensez à quelque chose d'agréable, un souvenir heureux par exemple.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir heureux. Ma vie est un tourment depuis ma naissance.

-Vous exagérez, vous avez sûrement plus de cent ans et vous n'avez aucun souvenir heureux ? Le soir où vous avez joué aux ricochets, ce n'était pas malheureux.

-Je n'y ai pas joué ! Et ce jeu est d'un pathétique…

-En fait, vous ne savez pas reconnaître les bons moments. Je vais vous montrer, visualisez le lac.

D'un seul coup, la pièce de la cuisine se transforma en un paysage, le lac du refuge italien, comme si le souvenir de Loki avait pris vie en trois dimensions. Elena, ébahie, se resservit un verre de remontant à tâtons.

-Gardez… les yeux bien fermés, vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Vous êtes seul, près du lac, personne ne peut vous tourmenter. Vous décidez de prendre une pierre plate et de la lancer. Mais c'est un échec.

Stupéfaite, elle vit un second Loki, imaginaire, celui de la projection, lancer une pierre. Elle continua :

-Vous essayez encore, jusqu'à réussir ces ricochets. Et là vous êtes…

-… déplorable de m'abaisser à un jeu aussi lamentable ?

-Non, _heureux_ ! Vous êtes _heureux_ , s'écria-t-elle comme un professeur s'adresse à un cancre irrécupérable. Joyeux, en paix, satisfait, content, calme, tranquille ! Vous _aimez_ ce moment.

Cela dit, malgré les sarcasmes de Loki, elle arrivait à percevoir de la tranquillité émaner de lui.

-Voilà, continua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Continuez, trouvez d'autres idées agréables.

Le Loki fictif continuait ses ricochets, tandis qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir ses menottes avec un couteau trouvé à l'aveugle sur la table.

-Oui, admit-il, on dirait une forme d'ennui. Cela dit, je sens que cela pourrait être plus puissant.

-Il vous faudra de l'entraînement, dit-elle précipitamment. Bon, maintenant que vous savez comment faire… Je peux peut-être y aller ?

Loki ne répondit pas, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Elle allait insister pour le réveiller quand elle vit une silhouette dans la vision de Loki s'avancer à côté de lui. Intriguée, elle essaya de deviner qui était cette silhouette avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise : c'était elle-même. Estomaquée, elle vit cette Elena virtuelle lancer quelques galets avec lui. Puis s'arrêter. Puis, sous le regard incrédule d'Elena, elle mit sa main dans celle du Dieu.

Que se passait-il devant ses yeux ? Loki souriait, le visage apaisé. Elena vit alors son double se tourner vers lui et le prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Sous le choc, Elena en lâcha son couteau qui tomba au sol. Que devait-elle en penser ? Là encore, ses prémonitions étaient aux abonnés absents.

Loki était-il amoureux d'elle ? Non, impossible. Elena déduit qu'elle avait dû paraître à l'esprit du Dieu comme la personne la plus capable de lui témoigner de l'amour, en raison de son humanité et de son don de voyance. Elle ressentit une puissante tristesse pour lui : malgré tout l'amour fraternel que Thor lui témoignait, il restait aveugle et se tournait vers une parfaite inconnue.

Mais soudain, la vision de Loki s'évanouit, la cuisine d'Asgard réapparut, et Loki ouvrit les yeux.


	15. Chapter 15 - Le point de non-retour

Chapitre 15 : Le point de non-retour

-Que m'avez-vous fait, sorcière ? s'exclama-t-il fou de rage en la saisissant par le cou.

-Rien, je suis voyante, pas sorcière… dit-elle la voix tremblante.

-Demain vous serez brûlée vive ! Gardes, emmenez cette vile créature aux cachots !

Puis il quitta la pièce en trombe. Elena, trop bouleversée pour craindre pour sa vie, suivit les gardes calmement jusqu'aux prisons. Elle réfléchissait sur ce qu'elle sentait à présent se profiler, puis son cœur prit une décision. Elle attendit qu'il revienne, car elle savait qu'il reviendrait. Soit pour la tuer, afin de stopper toute escalade émotionnelle, soit pour lui en demander plus.

En effet, il ne tarda pas à réapparaître dans sa cellule, dos à elle, les poings serrés. Régner sur Asgard valait-il le risque de laisser Elena approcher son cœur d'encore plus près ? Ou bien refuserait-il de continuer la leçon ? Elena n'en savait rien. Et, probablement, Loki pesait encore sa décision. Apeurée, elle s'avança doucement vers lui, et alla le prendre dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Ses mains se refermèrent dans le vide de son hologramme qui disparut.

Peu après, des gardes vinrent la chercher et, sans explication, l'entraînèrent jusque dans une immense chambre, où elle s'enferma à double tour, le cœur battant. Les yeux fixés sur la porte, elle s'assit au bord du lit, puis tourna la tête vers la cheminée et regarda les flammes danser.

Mais le feu se mit à gronder. Elle sentit une présence et sursauta en se retournant. Assis à côté d'elle, Loki regardait droit devant lui, le menton dans ses mains, comme s'il butait sur une équation mathématique.

-Demandez-moi de disparaître et je disparaîtrai, murmura-t-il.

Spontanément, elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'exécuter. Mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même. « _Bon sang, chasse-le, il t'en donne l'occasion_ ! » lui hurlait sa raison.

Mais justement, il lui en donnait l'occasion. Il aurait pu la menacer d'obéir. Et une petite voix rappela à Elena la décision qu'avait pris son cœur un peu plus tôt dans sa cellule : « _Quitte à mourir, autant le faire en beauté._ »

Elena essaya de poser une main sur son bras et son cœur fit un bond : elle ne le traversa pas. Ce n'était pas un hologramme.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers lui. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, le regard fixe.

S'il décidait subitement de changer d'avis et de la tuer, Elena se dit qu'elle mourrait en train de ressentir la plus belle des sensations : un mélange d'euphorie, de peur et de fascination. « _Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on approche de si près le cœur d'un Dieu_ » se dit-elle.

S'il fallait qu'elle lui montre l'amour, alors cette nuit elle l'aimerait, de toute son âme, jusqu'à ses parts d'ombre les plus noires. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se pencha très doucement vers lui, posa sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire relever la tête, sentit sa peau glacée se réchauffer à son contact, ferma les yeux et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le feu gronda dans la cheminée et des meubles fusèrent à travers la pièce dans un fracas assourdissant. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le paysage nocturne du lac italien que Loki venait inconsciemment de projeter masquait la chambre, et le lit sur lequel il était assis reposait sur les galets. Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle et lui lança un regard perçant.

-Enseignez-moi, murmura-t-il en se levant.

Tout ce qu'elle vit avant de fermer les yeux, ce sont de légers flocons de neige virtuels tomber autour d'eux la lune se refléter sur la surface du lac et le Dieu de la Malice se pencher vers elle.


	16. Chapter 16 - La leçon

Chapitre 16 : La leçon

-L'amour est divin, affirma Loki alors que l'aube se levait.

-C'est aussi humain, revendiqua Elena, allongée à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi avoir accepté de me montrer cela ?

-Parce que Mantis a raison. Vous vaincrez les spectres. Et vous règnerez sur Asgard. Je respecte votre souhait, l'Univers et la Terre sont sauvés, et je vous donne une belle leçon avant de mourir.

Devant l'air interrogatif de Loki, Elena expliqua :

-Quand vous m'avez pris la main en Italie, j'ai senti, sans savoir comment, que votre destin me conduirait à la mort. Un seul de vos avenirs m'épargnait, mais ce n'est pas celui que vous avez suivi.

Dire qu'elle allait mourir la soulagea d'un poids. Loki fronça les sourcils :

-Quel avenir vous aurait épargné ?

-L'avenir où vous seriez resté en Italie. Vous auriez appris bien plus que cette nuit. Vous auriez fait des ricochets, oublié vos projets, fait la paix avec vous-même. Vous m'auriez laissé vivre dans mon village, seriez retourné sur Asgard, auriez combattu avec votre frère et vaincu Thanos grâce à votre cohésion. Thor vous aurait laissé le trône en reconnaissance. Vous auriez donc eu le même résultat, le bonheur en plus. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous vous le refusez.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir expliqué tout cela avant ?

-Je vous ai suffisamment prévenu en Italie. Je ne peux malheureusement pas choisir à la place des gens.

Loki analysait tout ceci calmement. En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait cessé de le prévenir qu'il courrait au-devant de son malheur. Et il avait choisi de poursuivre dans cette voie avec la plus grande détermination.

-Je suis le Dieu de la Malice. Je trouverai un moyen d'empêcher votre mort.

-Ce n'est pas ce que votre esprit a choisi.

-Eh bien je ne suis pas d'accord avec mon esprit.

Elena rit en faisant une grimace pour lui faire comprendre l'absurdité de son assertion.

-Je veux que vous m'enseigniez davantage, ordonna-t-il.

-Ne vous en faites pas, votre future épouse sera de taille pour ça.

-Ma future… épouse ?

Sans lui demander son avis, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Histoire de lui faire ses adieux.

-Il est donc trop tard ? murmura-t-il plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, dit-elle dans un sourire en effleurant son visage.

Loki allait demander pourquoi, mais la fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur un spectre qui fonça sur eux, que Loki maîtrisa en quelques secondes. Dehors, le combat venait de débuter. Le Dieu se tourna vers Elena pour la mettre à l'abri, mais comprit que c'était inutile. Une flèche était plantée dans le thorax de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha lentement et s'assit près d'elle.

-C'est injuste, dit-il entre ses dents.

-Pourquoi ? Vous aurez exactement ce que vouliez, dit-elle dans un soupir en posant une main sur sa joue.

Elle blanchissait à vue d'œil.

-Et s'il me prenait l'envie de vouloir autre chose ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Sa main tomba sur le lit.

Loki resta immobile, examinant en lui cette nouvelle sensation. La sensation d'être volontairement passé à côté de quelque chose toute sa vie, d'avoir aperçu ce que cela pouvait être, et malgré tout continuer de se le refuser. Il ferma les yeux et se permit de repenser à cette nuit, et à cet avenir qu'il n'avait pas choisi, tout en sachant que c'était la seule fois qu'il se l'accorderait avant de l'envoyer aux oubliettes et redevenir le Dieu de la Malice.

Alors qu'il faisait ses adieux à cette sensation, sa peau se teinta de bleu quelques secondes. La température de la chambre chuta brusquement, la glace recouvrit le plafond, les murs, le lit, Elena. Le gel s'étendit jusqu'à la fenêtre qui se brisa en mille morceaux, puis jaillit hors du palais en une nuée glaciale qui se déploya dans tout le royaume.

Quand Loki ouvrit les yeux, il comprit au silence qui régnait à l'extérieur que son heure de gloire avait sonné. Lentement, il s'habilla en conséquence, se coiffa de son casque et descendit sur la place principale d'Asgard. Thor et ses alliés, au milieu des spectres détruits par le gel, regardaient Loki, abasourdis. Thor s'agenouilla alors devant son frère, suivit par l'armée d'Asgardiens.

Le Dieu de la Malice régnait sur Asgard, Thor à ses pieds. Pourtant, malgré le sourire de victoire qui pointait au coin de ses lèvres, il avait la sensation d'avoir obtenu l'inverse de ce qu'il désirait au fond de lui.

 _J'espère que cette histoire (un peu guimauve, mais que voulez-vous ^^) vous a plu._

 _Désolée de la faire finir ainsi, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer autrement… Et n'oublions pas Sigyn !_


	17. Chapter 13-14-15 - Version alternative

Chapitres 13-14-15 : Version alternative

 _J'ai hésité entre 2 versions du passage du baiser. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici la version « Harlequin » en bonus. Joyeux Noël !_

-Vous ! appela Loki alors qu'Elena allait rentrer dans sa chambre. Vous allez m'expliquer. Mantis vient de me révéler que vous pouvez m'apprendre le pouvoir de l'amour pour détruire les spectres et régner sur Asgard… Que signifient ces sottises ? Pourquoi pas un bal musette, tant que vous y êtes !

-C'est ce qu'elle a dit ? dit Elena, un peu étonnée.

Elle réfléchit à toute allure puis déclara :

-Eh bien soit. Mais cela ne sert à rien de me le reprocher, mettez-vous dans le crâne que je ne contrôle pas l'avenir !

Menaçant, il la saisit par le cou tout en la plaquant au mur.

-Elle m'a aussi révélé que vos dons vous rendaient capable de conduire n'importe qui à la mort si vous le vouliez.

-C'est vrai. Et alors ?

-Pour quelle raison m'épargner depuis tout ce temps ?

-La même raison pour laquelle vous ne serrez pas vos doigts plus que ça, dit Elena en se dégageant sans mal et en entrant dans sa chambre.

Loki mit un temps avant de comprendre le sous-entendu. Il entra en trombe sur ses talons pour une mise au point :

-Je suis un Géant des Glaces, qui plus est Dieu de la Malice, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est faire le mal, trahir et mentir. En aucun cas vous ne me connaissez. Je ne souhaite pas votre compagnie, je veux simplement vous utiliser pour arriver à mes fins. Et en aucun cas je suis capable de sentiments envers une femme, même pour la plus belle des déesses ! Et vous, petite humaine ignorante, vous pensez que vous m'intéressez ?

-Non, corrigea-t-elle. Je pense que, tout comme moi, vous voulez me tuer, mais vous m'épargnez car vous mourez d'envie de savoir ce qui va se passer si je reste en vie… J'imagine que vous pensez au trône ? A Thor à vos ordres ?

Le calme de cette petite femme stupéfiait Loki. Pour sa part, sa fureur grandissait de minute en minute, une bouffée de colère bouillonnait en lui et menaçait d'exploser.

-Je vous ordonne de cesser immédiatement ce petit jeu. Cela pourrait vous coûter la vie de vous moquer d'un Dieu.

-Très bien, dit-elle platement en haussant les épaules et en désignant la porte. Alors bonne nuit.

-Il suffit !

Une chaise valsa à travers la pièce et alla s'écraser contre la fenêtre. Elena s'avança à dix centimètres de lui, la tête haute :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de sortir de cette pièce, ou bien de punir mon insolence, Géant des Glaces ?

-Je ne sais pas. M'avez-vous jeté un sort ?

-Je suis medium, dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Pas sorcière.

-Vous connaissez l'avenir, vous vous en servez pour me manipuler.

Elle prit alors un air grave :

-Non, cher Loki. Je sens les différentes directions que peut prendre une personne. Elles gardent leur libre-arbitre sur leur vie. En aucun cas je ne peux influer sur leur décision ni même choisir à leur place. Je savais que vous rentreriez dans cette pièce, mais je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire. Vous pourriez partir et en rester là. Vous pourriez tout aussi bien m'étrangler sur un coup de colère, comme tout Géant des Glaces ou Dieu de la Malice le ferait.

Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux d'un air tout à fait différent. D'un seul coup, elle eut l'air vulnérable, toute son assurance s'était envolée, et elle paraissait avoir peur.

-Pourquoi vous ne vous en allez pas, tout simplement ? murmura-t-elle. Il vous suffit de tourner la poignée pour ouvrir la porte et sortir. Le choix vous appartient.

-Vous donnez l'impression de tout comprendre, comment cela se fait-il ? Vous savez quelque chose que je ne sais pas. J'exige une explication, quel est ce maléfice ?

Elena soupira.

-Il n'y a aucun maléfice. J'ai peut-être quelque chose à vous apprendre, mais c'est à vous de choisir si vous êtes prêt à l'accepter pour… arriver à vos fins, si vous souhaitez voir les choses comme ça.

Elena ferma les yeux et entendit le bruit de la poignée. C'était Loki qui venait de la tourner. Pas pour sortir, mais pour fermer la porte à clefs. Il la transperçait du regard, comme si elle détenait la réponse à une énigme insoluble.

-Enseignez-moi.

Elle défit ses cheveux qui tombèrent en une longue cascade sur ses épaules.

-Vous choisissez donc de rester. Pourquoi ?

-Je veux savoir ce que vous savez.

-Savoir n'est pas le mot. C'est ressentir que vous voulez apprendre.

-Je suis incapable de ressentir. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Et pourtant vous ne vous en allez toujours pas. Pourquoi ?

Elle approcha ses mains des épaules du Dieu, et détacha sa cape qui tomba à terre.

-Pourquoi ne m'empêchez-vous pas de faire ça ? continua-t-elle en enlevant son haut de costume qui rejoignit la cape au sol.

Le souffle court, elle posa sa main tremblante sur son torse nu puis vint y poser sa joue.

-Pourquoi votre corps de glace est brûlant ? Pourquoi votre cœur de pierre bat si vite ?

-Dites-moi pourquoi… exigea Loki.

-Pourquoi n'éloignez-vous pas mes mains de votre cou ? dit-elle en l'enlaçant et en relevant la tête vers lui.

Perdu, Loki secouait la tête, ignorant encore la réponse. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le paysage nocturne du lac recouvrit soudain la chambre.

Elena frissonna de peur et dit enfin :

-Pourquoi… n'éloignez-vous pas mes lèvres… des vôtres ?

Elle vit un brasier enflammer les yeux de Loki. Le Dieu des Glaces bougea enfin, levant une main vers l'épaule d'Elena, sans toutefois la toucher, comme s'il attendait une approbation pour continuer. Elena comprit la raison du frisson qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt. C'était la peur de lui donner cette approbation. Elle sut que c'était là le point de non-retour, avant que sa raison ne la quitte et qu'elle ne réponde plus de rien. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner à lui.


End file.
